


Coffee shop au

by Deadmeme



Series: Jekyll and Framework being gay [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkwardness, Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, POV First Person, Tea, this work is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Things always seemed to be boring in the small coffee shop on the corner of fifty-third street.
Relationships: Framework/Jekyll
Series: Jekyll and Framework being gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551280
Kudos: 1





	Coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> Jekyll belongs to my amazing boyfriend. In fact, this is for him.
> 
> Framework is my character

The coffee shop was a quaint little building on the corner of a busy street, in a busy city, on a busy planet. I always hated this city, it was just your mediocre area that never felt like home. 

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize the stranger who walked into the shop. She was tall, around 6 feet, with shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing yellow eyes. She wore a clean, basic looking suit. She walked up to the counter, I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"H-Hello there, what can I get you today?" She seemed to examine me up and down, I felt her eyes pierce my soul as I took a sharp breath in, smelling the coffee mixed with a faint smell of cigarette coming from the woman.

"Well for starters can I have your name doll?" She chuckled as my cheeks got red. "My name is Framework, and you?" I smiled, despite feeling like my heart was going to stop. 

"The names Jekyll." We shook hands. "Well, Jekyll what can I get you today?" I couldn't help but smile, she seemed to smile too, but that kind of sad smile. 

"Just an expresso sweetheart." She winked and I blushed, god why am I such a useless lesbian.

As I made the drink I couldn't help but think of a plan, but what if she was just being Nice? Finally, as I poured the drink into the cup when I went to write her name, I wrote something else instead.

"One espresso for Jekyll." She got up and grabbed the coffee.

She looked at the cup, seeing the phone number on it, the girl looked at me. "Well doll, guess you're not as shy as you look." 

And with that she left, leaving my heart pounding out of my chest.


End file.
